Solve for $x$ : $9x - 7 = 6x + 3$
Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(9x - 7) - 6x = (6x + 3) - 6x$ $3x - 7 = 3$ Add $7$ to both sides: $(3x - 7) + 7 = 3 + 7$ $3x = 10$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{10}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{10}{3}$